User blog:SabbyFangirl24/Shopping for Eid!
Hey guys! Ok, so this morning, I went with my mom and two sisters to buy clothes and things for Eid! What's Eid? Eid is a celebration we Muslims celebrate after Ramadan, when we don't eat (fasting). You get to wear fangtastic clothes and gifts! Usually here, they give you money, but back in Canada, my parents sometimes give us real gifts, like toys (when we were young). So I saw this super clawsome shirt and it was neon peach or something like and it had white stripes with a peach cut shirt and it said, "Break the Rules", I really loved it and I showed my mom the shirt then she said that she likes it but it won't fit on me because it's kinda too big, yes, of course, I remember, I'M STILL 'TOO' SMALL! >:( Then I saw a yellow and orange shirt that looked so fangtastic and scary cute and when I told my mom again that I liked it, she says that she doesn't like it and the color, yellow and orange, aren't nice. I told her that it's now summer and she just didn't argue, i guess. Oh, and I saw these really scary cute boot-heels that are like my character's, Melody Gorgon, they looked so cute and all and I was about to die for them. But of course, I can't buy them because they were for adults, I wish there were some for people like my age. :( And I also saw another boot-heel and light blue jeaned shorts, and I saw this cute shirt that's somehow sleeve-less, it was jeaned and it was light, light, light blue with some navy blue spots on them. I imaged the whole outfit together and it looked scary cute! And then we went to another store which had a fangtastic shirt with a brunette making a heart shape with her hands and there was writings (I think) around her. There was one bright neon yellow one and a grey one. My mom suggested the shirt and I really like it, but then in the end, she doesn't want me to buy it. What the hell? Ok, mom. -_- (XD) And I saw in this store called Morning (I think, sorry sometimes I have such bad memory), and there was clawsome blue nail polish to die for and I really liked it, my mom asked me if I wanted anything from the store and I told her nail-polish then she just said that we had plenty at home, we might have, yes, but that blue color was fangtastic and I really wanted it. But I didn't buy it, thanks mom. -_- (XD) And now is the store I found something I fell in love with. It's called George and I really loved a shirt to die for if you were a MH fan. A man who was working there showed me some shirts, but they weren't looking good and they weren't nice! They were mostly Hello Kitty! XD Yes, I love Hello Kitty, and I grew up with Hello Kitty but I'll be wearing those kind of shirts infront of most of my relatives, and I didn't want to emberrass myself. But I really like one of the shirts though! XD Anyways, then the man showed me three more different shirts and one of them was the one I fell in love with. It was neon orange and it had a scary cute teddy bear on it with some stiched parts and a blue nose. CUTE! I told my mom that I wanted it and she didn't like it, I don't care really. Haters gonna hate, right? Anyways, my mom and sister tried to convince me to change the shirt with another one that was dark blue like and it had daisies on them! No thank you....XD Anyways, I bought the shirt I liked. P.S The shirt that I like with the teddy bear on it, which I bought, it reminded of Frankie. And when I told my sisters and mom that, they seemed to be annoyed. MH Haters! Gallery Ok, so I took pictures of the clothes I bought!: IMG-20130803-00439.jpg|My totes adorbe shirt with a teddy bear on it (NEONNNNNN XD) IMG-20130803-00441.jpg|My scary cute shorts Ok, so that's all! The long story is finished! The End! XD (Note: Whoever doesn't like the clothes I bought, don't comment below.) Bye! NEONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! XD Category:Blog posts